Love Me on Christmas
by Altzio Esmonarno
Summary: Marceline Abadeer has had a crush on a certain pink haired girl for around a year Marceline has always been too shy to talk to the girl at all, what will happen when Marceline makes a sudden move on Bonnibel?
1. Taking Chances

A/N: Writing at 2:00 am and running off of energy drinks, we all know how this will turn out. Sorry for any mistakes or parts that don't make sense. Merry Early Christmas, hope you guys enjoy this story.

Characters: Bonnibel Buchman: Princess Bubblegum, Katie Rayner: Lady Rainicorn

High School, Junior Year

12/4/2015

Winter Break was usually something Marceline Abadeer looked forward to. Now, it was something she didn't want to come so soon. Not having school for 2 in a half weeks meant no more chances with her crush, Bonnibel Buchman. She had only 2 weeks to finally make a move and the only conversation she had with the girl was a simple "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

She was on her way to lunch where she sat with her usual friends Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, and Marshall. As she neared their usual table she saw Finn and Jake both sitting down already. She sat next to Jake and noticed 3 tables away was Bonnibel in her usual pink.

Marceline usually spent most of lunch staring, she just couldn't help it. So there she was, staring at the pink haired girl who was talking to her friend Katie Rayner. Apparently, Katie said something funny that caused Bonnibel to both blush and laugh at the same time.

She was interrupted from her staring by a tap on her shoulder. Marceline snapped out of her daydream and noticed the rest of her friends were now sat at the table. She turned to her left and saw Jake smirking at her. Marceline knew Jake liked Katie, he liked her longer than she liked Bonnibel.

"You staring at Bonnibel again?" Jake asked still smirking. Marceline just nodded in response. She knew Jake had something in mind, those were the only times he wore that smile." Finn and I were talking about the candy grams earlier. We were thinking about how I should attempt talking to Katie and we thought giving her one of those would be a good way to get her to notice me," Jake then paused and his smile turned into a frown.

Jake then continued "Each one is a dollar and we have enough for two. I was thinking to help me build up the courage, you could maybe send one to Bonnibel?" Marceline definitely wasn't expecting that.

Marceline thought about it. _It would probably be could for me to finally try to talk to her. But then again, what if she gets it and doesn't talk to me at all. Well I guess not much would change but still… ugh I'll give it a shot, if anything I could just say my friend dared me and it was a joke._ "I guess I could, did you want to do it today?"

"Yeah, just to get it over with ya know?"

"I guess that makes sense. We have 15 minutes left until next class, let's go," Marceline said as she grabbed her backpack and stood up. Jake then did the same and told Finn they would be going.

Marceline and Jake started walking in silence, both aware of what they were about to do. The candy grams would be delivered to Bonnibel and Katie on Monday, today was Friday. When they reached the library, they walked to the table and gave the staff one dollar each. In turn, they were given a pen and a choice of a couple of different shapes for the candy grams.

Marceline chose a simple candy cane shape while Jake took his chances and chose a heart shaped gram. They wrote a message on the grams, wrote their names quickly on the bottom, and gave it back to the staff.

Marceline then turned to Jake "Well, I guess we'll just have to see how this turns out."

A/N Again: Sorry this was so short, I'm really tired and just wanted to write this down before I forgot about this whole idea.

Side Note: I didn't realize I screwed up with the publishing of this story until now, I forgot I needed to double space everything to publish it correctly my bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've been playing Sims 4 and made the Adventure Time characters… Jake died in a fire the day Marceline and Bonnibel got married… Anyways, I think I got the personalities for Marceline and Jake done but not sure how I should make the others. I'm also going to be switching between Marceline's POV and Bonnibel's starting now.**

 **New Characters: Armando Romero: Lord Monochromicorn**

 **Monday**

 **12/7/2015**

 **High School, Junior Year**

 **Bonnibel's POV:**

Mondays were always Bonnibel's favorite. It was the start of a new week, a new week full of potential. This week however, was different for 2 reasons. For one, she had a lot of studying to do for the finals starting on the 16th. The second reason, was because she received something in her first class.

Actually, she received four things. She got four different candy grams. There was one shaped like a heart, two candy cane shaped ones, and a reindeer shaped one. She didn't have many friends other than Gumball, Katie, and Armando. That's 3 friends, but four grams.

Bonnibel picked up the heart shaped one and saw that it was from Katie. She then picked up both of the candy cane ones and saw one was from Gumball, and the other was from Marceline. Marceline. The fourth candy gram was defiantly a surprise but who it was from was an even greater surprise.

Bonnibel had talked to a guy named Finn in art class. Finn was, energetic? Finn was like a kid trapped in a teens body to put it simply. When she first walked into art class, she was greeted immediately by him. He told her all about his friends, he talked about Fionna, Cake, Jake and Marceline. Fionna and Finn always fought to see who was the best, Finn claiming he won every time he told the stories. He didn't talk much about Cake but she seemed nice enough.

Bonnibel had a couple of conversations with Jake, half of the time he talked about how great of a person Marceline and how she should try talking to Marceline. The other half was Jake asking numerous questions about Katie, he would also run whenever Katie showed up. Now that Bonnibel actually thought about it, he probably had a crush on Katie.

Bonnibel already had an idea of what Marceline was like. She was mischievous, and didn't really open up to people at first. She was also told that Marceline played a lot of instruments, mainly bass. Bonnibel would make attempts at talking to the dark haired girl, but would usually receive a simple "Yes" "No" or "I'm not sure." Sometimes she wouldn't get a reply at all. Sure she was told Marceline was shy at first but she expected Marceline to open up after a whole semester. The only times she heard more than a few words come out of Marceline's mouth was when one would ask the other for something like a paper or pencil. Bonnibel was really curious about Marceline, she wished they could become friends but so far, it seemed like that was impossible.

Bonnibel let out a sigh and turned the gram over. As she looked down, she saw a message written on it, rather sloppy writing if you asked her. She read the message in her head and couldn't believe what it read. She read it again once, then twice, three times. There's no way someone could have a crush on her. No, this was probably one of Marceline's pranks. She read it again for the fourth time.

 _Dear Bonnibel,_

 _I'm not the best with these kinds of things so I'm going to make this as simple as possible. I like you Bonnibel, you know, like like you, a crush I guess. Hoping you might somehow like me too, if not I just made things incredibly awkward well more awkward than they already were._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Marceline_

Suddenly, the bell rung and Bonnibel's attention was taken away from the candy gram as she started putting away her things.

 **Marceline's POV:**

Marceline was once again on her way to lunch. She was about to take her normal seat next to Jake but noticed someone was seated in her usual spot. Marceline was a good distance away from the table so she couldn't make out who it was but noticed the girl had blonde hair.

As Marceline got closer she saw it was Katie. Katie, the girl Jake liked for the longest time. Katie, the best friend of Bonnibel, the person Marceline had a crush on. If one was here, the other wouldn't be too far away.

Marceline was really considering going to a random table and listening to music for the rest of lunch.

"Hey Marce!"

"Hey Fionna," _So much for going to a different table._ Marceline thought.

"You uh want to go sit down at the table or just keep standing here?" Fionna asked as she pulled up next to Marceline.

"Let's go to the table." Marceline replied as they both started walking towards the table.

Marceline sat down next to Fionna and watched Jake and Katie talk.

"Woah, you really like me back?" Jake asked, apparently Marceline came just on time to hear what was going on.

"Jake, I've liked you for so long but every time I tried talking to you, you ran away." Katie replied.

"Oh uh sorry about that, I get nervous." Jake said as he smiled sheepishly. Katie then pulled Jake in for a hug. "So, do you want me to um take you out? Like, on a date or something?" Jake asked a little nervously.

"Of course I would!" Katie replied excitedly.

"Hi Katie," Marceline tensed up and nervously looked to her right. There _she_ was. Bonnibel. "Hey Finn, Jake, Marceline."

"Hey PB!" Finn replied getting up and hugging Bonnibel.

Jake then leaned to his left and whispered something in Fionna's ear. Two seconds later, Fionna stood up and pretended she needed to do something. Bonnibel saw nobody move to take the open seat so she sat down next to Marceline. _Great_ Marceline thought, _Jake basically signed me up for a conversation with Bonnibel._

 **A/N: Originally, this was supposed to happen a lot differently, I had so many ideas that conflicted with each other and I ended up with this. Because of that, there are a couple of things I'm not happy with in this chapter but I think we'll live. Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, thanks for the favorites!**


	3. Conversation

**A/N: I hope this one turned out alright, I really wanted to get this out the day after chap 2 but I was having a writer's block. I also realized Finn called Bonnie PB… I'm not sure how I'm going to make that work. Also, if I accidentally call Katie Lady, just pretend Katie is written there or typed I guess.**

 **Unknown: Jake was actually based off of my friend irl, Luther. He actually did the same exact thing back when we were in high school. He's an awesome friend, it's also where I got the inspiration for this story.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and favorites so far! Wow this is a long authors note, I'm just going to cut myself off here.**

 **Monday**

 **12/7/2015**

 **High School, Junior Year**

 **Lunch**

It had been about five minutes until everyone broke out into conversation. Friends telling stories about their weekend to each other. Finn, Jake and Fionna telling jokes every once in a while. Everyone else laughed, well Marceline just let out awkward giggles. With Bonnibel next to her she felt so nervous.

"So… um I got your candy gram earlier today." Bonnibel said rather awkwardly, in truth she had no idea what to say. She didn't want Marceline to feel uncomfortable, she wanted the chance to talk to Marceline.

Marceline on the other hand, also wanted to talk to have a conversation with Bonnibel. She knew that she had a lot of other chances before but she always got nervous. Marceline wanted an answer as soon as possible, whether it was being rejected or starting a relationship. Obviously, she wanted the latter.

"Uh yeah, what did you um think about it?"

"I'm not too sure yet honestly, I was just kind of surprised that anyone liked me." Bonnibel was also surprised Marceline actually talked to her. Marceline was just full of surprises today apparently.

 _Surprised that someone liked you? That's ridiculous, Bonnibel was one of the most beautiful girls she's ever met, wait no, the most beautiful._ Marceline thought and meant to say out loud. She would have defiantly earned some points for that one.

"Why were you surprised when you figured it out?" _Eh, that was a decent response_.

"It's just that… I'm like the biggest nerd in this whole school. No one ever really likes the nerd, the only people I've dated were just using me. They wanted me to do their homework and would dump me right after." Bonnibel let out a soft sigh. "I'm just not used to people actually liking me."

Marceline was surprised, someone using Bonnibel? That's seriously messed up, toying with her feelings like that. Marceline leaned forward and gave Bonnibel a hug. Bonnibel let out a squeak but returned the hug. Jake noticed the hug and gave Marceline a teasing smirk and one thumb up. Marceline just rolled her eyes.

Marceline then let go of Bonnibel, with a slight hint of pink on both of their cheeks. "Sorry those guys were such jerks to you."

"Don't worry about it, I'm alright now. Want to talk about something else?"

"Sure, um did you know about Katie liking Jake before today?" Marceline asked. She was actually curious of how long the two liked each other.

"Yes, actually." Bonnibel said, probably glad to be changing the subject to a happier one. "She told me about 4 months ago, apparently she liked him for about a year though."

"Woah really? Wow, they liked each other for about a year and barely got together." Marceline said, looking at Jake and Katie talking to the rest of the group.

"Both of them liked each other for a year and just got together? I wonder what would have happened if Jake didn't run away all of those times." Bonnibel said looking at Marceline. _What would have happened if you didn't run away all these times?_

"They would have gotten together a long time ago if they did." Marceline answered, looking back at Bonnibel. _We would have been having this conversation a long time ago if I actually talked to you._

The two girls stared at each other, thinking. At least, they were until a rather loud school bell rudely interrupted them. Marceline immediately looked down and blushed.

"I'll uh, see you in chemistry then?" Marceline asked.

"Oh! Of course, see you then."

 **Chemistry Class**

 **Bonnibel's POV:**

Bonnibel couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Marceline at lunch. She was distracted during her world-history review and didn't get anything done. Bonnibel was kind of annoyed if she was being honest.

First, she gets this weird feeling while having her conversation with Marceline. Next, she misses an important review. What's next, being distracted during chemistry? _Chemistry._ Bonnibel forgot, Marceline sat next to her during chemistry! That was double the distraction.

It was too late now as she stood 2 feet away from the classroom door, with 1 minute left before she was late and got detention. Of course, Bonnibel would never ditch no matter how annoying the distractions were but it was still very tempting.

Bonnibel walked through the door and noticed Marceline was sat down at the desk they shared. Marceline was pulling out her binder and pencil.

Bonnibel slowly walked over to her desk and put her pink backpack next to Marceline's red backpack. She pulled her binder out of her backpack and noticed all her sheets were used. Bonnibel looked through her binder, hoping to find an empty sheet among the ones with numerous notes on them.

Bonnie let out a sigh as she closed her binder. She looked towards Marceline and noticed that the pale girl was already holding out a paper for her. Bonnibel grinned and took the paper from Marceline, giving a small thanks and receiving a "No problem" from Marceline.

Bonnibel grabbed a pink led pencil out of her backpack and waited for the teacher to pull up the slideshow of notes they had to copy.

There was 5 more minutes left of class and Bonnie got most of the notes down. She missed a couple of notes due to the teacher changing the slides too fast and her distractions from before. Bonnibel hoped Marceline got the notes she didn't and so they could do some sort of note exchange.

"Hey, Marceline?"

"What's up?"

"I missed a couple of notes, do you think we could maybe meet up after school? I wanted to see if you got the notes I missed."

"Yeah sure, want to meet at the library?"

"That sounds great, meet you there." Bonnibel said as the two girls started packing their things.

The bell then rang and the two exchanged their goodbyes and left to their next classes. For Bonnibel, that meant art. Bonnibel made her way to art and was suddenly accompanied by Finn.

"Oh, hi Finn." Bonnie said as she smiled towards the energetic boy.

"Hey PB!" Finn said as he walked next to Bonnibel. "Do you know what we're doing in art class today?"

"I'm not sure Finn, we're probably going to do the same as always."

"Oh, cool. I need a break from all those reviews." Finn said, sighing in relief.

Bonnibel had to admit, all this review was kind of boring. She already knew most of this stuff but it still didn't hurt to go over it again.

 **After School**

 **Marceline's POV:**

Everyone rushed out of the classroom and to the school gates, hoping to get home as soon as possible. Marceline let out a huff as everyone shoved her out of the way. When Marceline was finally free, she made her way to the library.

She was honestly kind of nervous, Bonnibel asked her to spend time with her alone. Of course, she just wanted to copy notes but still. She would be alone, with Bonnibel. Marceline thought that after the candy gram, Bonnibel would stop trying talking to her but it turned out the opposite.

Marceline walked into the library and noticed that, of course, it was empty. It wasn't even break yet or even a weekend and everyone wanted to get home as soon as possible. Marceline sat down at a table towards the back of the library.

She waited to see any sign of pink entering the door but after 5 minutes, there was nobody. _Did she forget? Maybe she just got held up in class._ Soon after that, she saw the door open but it wasn't Bonnibel. It was that red head, Ricardio. That guy seriously creeped her out.

Ricardio walked towards the table she was sat at and smirked. He probably thought it was attractive but Marceline was sure **nobody** found it attractive. Marceline quickly sat up and walked out of the library, she really felt bad for Bonnibel. What if she really was held up in class and walked into the library to find not Marceline, but Ricardio instead?

It was then that she heard quiet sobbing and sniffs coming from the corner of the library building.

 **A/N: So, I knew I wanted to have Bonnibel date one off the Adventure Time villains and thought of Ricardio and Ash, so here's Ricardio! Yeah no, no applause for him. I wanted to continue but saw an opportunity for a cliffhanger so yeah, there ya go. Also, should I add Ash later?**


	4. Ricardio and Bonnibel

**A/N: So, originally this story was supposed to be finished off on Christmas but of course, I got busy and didn't have time to write. I also have no idea how this is going to turn out, I don't even know how to start this chapter so hopefully it doesn't take me too long to write. I also realized Monday was an exciting day for Marceline and Bonnibel, all I did was study and work on school projects.**

 **Fex – Lol, cliffhangers are the best XD I added Ash in this one, he doesn't play a major role but I'm planning on having him come in again soon.**

 **Can't express how thankful I am for you guys supporting my story, thanks so much! Looking at your reviews keeps me motivated and inspired.**

 **Monday**

 **12/7/2015**

 **High School, Junior Year**

 **After School**

 **Bonnibel's POV:**

Bonnibel was walking down the school's stairs when Ricardio showed up.

"Hello Bonnibel." Ricardio said with a smirk. Bonnibel would have fallen down the stairs in surprise if Ricardio hadn't been there to catch her. Then again, she would have been fine if he wasn't there in the first place.

"Uh, hi Ricardio." Bonnie replied, she was still creeped out by Ricardio from the events about a year ago.

 **[Flashback time]**

 **Two Years before current events.**

Two years ago, Bonnibel was an anti-social person. She would always end up sitting in the front of the classroom, with nobody wanting to sit next to her. Bonnie would also sit alone at lunch, though she was approached by Katie a couple of times.

One time, during lunch Ricardio ended up sitting next to her. He had light brown hair in a brushed up cut. Ricardio was also a sophomore. Ricardio seemed like a great guy at first, he had good looks, was decently popular and had a great personality. He seemed like a prince from one of the Disney movies, the perfect guy. Bonnibel was friends with him for barely a week before he asked her out. She was at first surprised for two reasons, one was why would a guy like him take interest in her and the other was how was he not already taken.

 **One Year before current events.**

Bonnibel said yes and they dated for a while before he changed. He dyed his hair red and started hanging out with seniors, going to parties and spent less time with Bonnibel. Ricardio only got worse and worse and Bonnie was never happy anymore. The red head hit rock bottom when he asked her to come over one night. When she got there, she was able to hear loud dubstep before she even went in. Loud music usually meant it was a party, she turned around and was about to leave when suddenly she heard a voice yell.

"Bonnibel! Where are you going the party's inside!" Ricardio grabbed onto Bonnibel's wrist and basically dragged her inside. As soon as she walked in she could smell alcohol. She was only a sophomore and wasn't used to this kind of party, her parents barely drank.

Ricardio pulled her onto a couch, red plastic cups surrounding them. There were two guys passed out on the couch. He asked if she wanted a drink but she refused, knowing all the drinks would have some sort of alcohol in them. Ricardio got up and brought back two beers, again offering Bonnibel one. She refused again and he just shrugged, starting to drink the first beer.

Four beers later, Bonnibel was ready to leave. Ricardio was definitely drunk at this point. She politely excused herself and made her way towards the front door, Bonnie knew Ricardio wouldn't really care if she left. He wouldn't remember it. As she neared the hallway that lead to the front door, she was stopped by a pale arm. This guy had white hair in an… unique hairstyle. The guy introduced himself as Ash and tried to flirt with Bonnibel. This guy looked like he hadn't had a single drink, but he still smelled like alcohol. _Not a lightweight_. Bonnibel concluded. She tried to move away but Ash put his arm around her shoulder and held on tight.

Apparently, Ricardio had seen Ash hitting on her. He ran over and grabbed Bonnibel away from Ash. Ricardio then yelled at Ash, telling him to back off.

"Or what? You're just a two-time chump." Ash yelled grabbing Bonnibel again.

Ricardio leapt forward and attempted to punch Ash in the jaw but Ash swiftly dodged it. Ash then practically threw Bonnibel and punched Ricardio in the stomach. Bonnibel fell to the floor as Ricardio bent down in pain. Ash decided that a punch wasn't enough and kicked Ricardio in the shin, causing him to fall over completely.

"Whatever, I don't need your stupid girlfriend. I have four of my own that are way better than yours." Ash said as he turned and walked towards the front door. Bonnibel decided that Ash was a guy she would need to avoid.

Although Bonnie didn't care for Ricardio anymore, she still felt she had to do something for him. She led him to the bathroom, hoping to find something to heal Ricardio's shin the best she could. When she bent down to look in the cabinets she heard the door shut and the lock clicking. Bonnibel looked up, confused but noticed Ricardio seemed to be completely fine now. He wore a smirk than Bonnie had never seen him wear.

Suddenly, he leapt forward and smashed his lips to hers, kissing her rather roughly and pushing her towards the countertop. Bonnibel wasn't kissing back and instead tried to squirm away. He held her waist tightly, making sure she didn't escape. Ricardio then tried to unzip Bonnibel's jacket but failed due to Bonnibel struggling against him and his drunk state. They were interrupted when the door suddenly opened, apparently Ricardio hadn't locked it all the way.

"OH! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Said a blushing blonde. "I just thought that the bathroom was free but um I'll just be going now." The girl said as she slowly closed the door.

"Wait! Don't close it, help me!" Bonnibel screamed as Ricardio once again, tried to unzip her jacket.

The girl opened the door as realization dawned upon her face. She pulled Ricardio off of Bonnibel and grabbed her wrist, dragging Bonnibel away from the bathroom.

"Are you okay! I hadn't realized that something like… like _that_ was going on." The blonde… _Katie_ Bonnibel remembered, looked at her with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm ok now. Thanks for that um… Katie right?" Bonnibel replied, zipping up the part of her jacket Ricardio actually managed to unzip. Katie nodded in response.

The two ended up talking to each other near a decently isolated location at the party. They talked for about two hours with no interruptions.

"You don't really seem like the kind of person to go to these kinds of things," Bonnibel said, genuinely curious as to why the rainbow loving girl was at this party.

"I could say the same for you. I'm here because of my brother, Armando." Katie responded "He convinced me to come so that I could be more social. Why are you here?"

"Oh, that guy is my boyfriend. He was nice around a year ago but, a lot can change in that amount of time." Bonnibel replied sadly. "He didn't tell me this would be a party, he just asked if I could come over to help him with science," Bonnibel sighed "I should have known better."

"It's alright, anyone could have been tricked like that." Katie said, concern in her voice. "If I were you, I would break up with him. The relationship you're in doesn't sound like a happy one."

"I know it's just, he was my first friend. I don't have anyone else to turn to really." Bonnibel looked down sadly.

"Bonnibel, if you ever need a friend, know that I'm here for you. Alright?"

"Alright." Bonnibel answered, shooting a small smile at her new friend.

It was then that Bonnibel heard a new voice shout. "Katie! Where are you? Oh, there you are. We're leaving now, it's getting late." This new guy looked a lot like Katie but wore full black and had lighter blonde hair than Katie had. Bonnibel assumed that this was the brother Katie mentioned in their conversation.

"Ok!" Katie shouted back and then turned to Bonnibel. "Well, I guess I have to go now. Do you need a ride?"

"I got dropped off by my mom but she has things to do. I was planning on getting a ride from Ricardio but obviously that's not happening. So… yeah I guess, if you guys don't mind of course." Bonnibel responded, hoping they truly wouldn't mind giving her a ride.

"Of course not! Let's go." The two girls walked to the front door where Armando was waiting for them. "Armando, this is my friend Bonnibel. She needs a ride would you mind dropping her off?" Katie asked.

Armando just looked at Bonnibel, almost as if he was examining her. "She can come, let's go."

The trio walked towards a black jeep. Armando opened the door for Bonnibel as Katie opened her own. Armando then closed the door and walked to the driver's side of the car. He started the engine and turned towards Bonnibel. "I'm going to need directions to your house"

The drive was filled mostly with Katie and Bonnibel talking about random subjects, Armando joining in every once in a while.

"Oh, a right here and then just go straight. My house is the one painted orange, four houses away from the corner house."

The car came to a stop as they approached the orange house. Bonnibel said a quick thanks to both Katie and Armando as she opened the car door. Armando waited until Bonnibel was safely inside before heading towards their own house.

 **2 days after the party, Monday.**

Bonnibel had most of her classes with Katie but never realized it as they weren't friends until know. After her 3rd class was lunch. She walked towards her usual spot but realized Ricardio was sat there, waiting for her to sit down with him. Bonnibel saw Katie wave at her so she waved back. She had a decision between breaking up with Ricardio right now, or going to Katie's table and postponing the breakup.

Bonnibel decided it would be better to just get it over with and then hurry to Katie's table. She walked towards the table Ricardio was seated at and saw out of the corner of her eye, that Katie was watching, ready to rush over if needed. "Hello Bonnibel." Ricardio said simply with a smirk on his face.

"Look Ricardio. I think we need a break, as in a breakup. We're done, your just not the same guy I used to know." Straight forward, no mercy. That was the only way to break up in this situation, otherwise Bonnibel would end up with him once again. Bonnie turned on her heel and quickly walked towards Katie's table. Ignoring Ricardio's pleads for her to stop.

"Did you break up with him?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how he felt about it though I left kind of fast."

"Well, I'm glad you got that over with." Katie replied, then she motioned towards one of the other two people sat at their table. "Bonnibel, this is Gumball. He's a junior."

"Pleasure." Gumball said to Bonnibel with a nod of his head.

"Nice to meet you, Gumball." Bonnibel replied with a smile.

The four talked the rest of lunch, Bonnibel bonding with Katie and Gumball the most.

 **Back to the present**

After a year, Bonnibel had become great friends with the three. She hadn't really seen Ricardio since, he just kind of disappeared. The fact that he was here, was terrifying to Bonnibel. She had no idea if Ricardio was mad about what had happened or if he just let it slide.

"How have you been? It's been a while; wouldn't you say so?" Ricardio asked.

"I've been good, how about you?" Bonnibel asked back, hoping that he would leave soon.

"Oh, the same as always. Parties here and there, things like that." Ricardio replied.

"It wasn't always like that." Bonnibel mumbled, though she was scared of him, she missed the old Ricardio.

"What was that? I didn't hear what you said."

"Oh, uh nothing! Heh, nothing."

"Are you sure it was nothing?" Ricardio replied as the reached one side of the library.

"Yes, but I um need to go into the library for some books. Uh bye Ricardio!" Bonnibel said unsure if she could get away that easily.

"Wait." Ricardio grabbed Bonnibel's arm and pinned her up to the library wall. He then proceeded to kiss her roughly. Bonnibel was having some serious Déjà vu and remembered what happened when they were still together. Emotions were hitting Bonnibel left and right. She remembered what it was like when they were in a happy relationship, when Ricardio was the same Ricardio that asked her out. Bonnibel remembered the times when Ricardio would go out with his friends and get in trouble, even getting arrested a couple of times. Bonnibel couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ricardio tried deepen the kiss but stopped when Bonnibel collapsed to the ground. He lost his grip on her arms and stumbled backwards a bit. Bonnibel curled up against the wall and started crying even more.

Ricardio simply smirked that evil smirk of his. "Also, Bonnibel. You should know that I sent you a candy gram. See you tomorrow."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ricardio enter the library. He still had that stupid smirk on, it seemed like that was the only thing he did nowadays. No smiles or frowns just… smirks. She would love to remove that smirk from his face but she was currently occupied with her tears.

It wasn't long after Ricardio entered the library that Marceline exited. Marceline was headed towards the schools exit but stopped once she heard Bonnibel sniffle rather loudly. Marceline then showed up next to Bonnibel, confusion written across her face but soon replaced with concern.

"What happened?" Marceline asked as she sat next to Bonnibel. Bonnie knew she shouldn't of hugged Marceline but she did anyways. A friendly face was what she needed. Marceline was hesitant at first, but ended up hugging Bonnibel back. They hugged for a solid two minutes before parting. Bonnibel had surely left tear stains on Marceline's shirt but she was at least feeling better now.

Bonnibel trying responding to Marceline but couldn't, her throat felt really dry. After a while she was able to talk, Marceline still concerned for Bonnibel. Bonnie told Marceline a basic summary of what happened throughout her relationship with Ricardio, and what had happened right now.

 **No POV**

As Bonnibel told the story, Marceline's face went from concern to anger.

"It's ok Marceline, I just need to avoid him." Bonnibel tried to reassure Marceline and herself but knew that she was lying to both of them.

"No. No its not Bonnibel, avoiding him won't work and you know it."

"I know but… I'm not sure what I can do now to make sure he stops doing this."

"I can have Finn, Jake and Fionna look out for you? They've dealt with this kind of thing before. Or, at least Fionna has." Marceline replied, trying her best to come up with ideas to help Bonnibel.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Fionna was dating this guy. He was a total jerk but Fionna ended up staying with him for about a week. Then she broke up with him but he wouldn't leave her alone," Marceline responded, thinking back to 5 months ago. Or was it 6 months? She wasn't really sure but she knew it was something to talk about with Bonnibel. "She ended up threatening him, she told him that if he didn't leave her alone she would relocate his jaw for him. That of course, frightened him so he ended up leaving her alone." Bonnibel looked absolutely terrified.

"Oh, uh of course she wouldn't actually do that. She's actually really nice but likes to keep an image for situations like that. She's probably my best friend, Jake being my other. It's actually kind of funny, when I first moved here in the middle of sophomore year Fionna and Cake were my only two friends. I talked to Fionna the most, and with her image, people assumed I was like her." Marceline smiled at the memory. "I first met Jake when we were partners for a science project. He was terrified of me at first, it was like he thought that if he so much as looked at me, I would turn into a vampire or something and drink all his blood."

"After a while, he warmed up to me and I introduced him to Fionna and Cake. Jake and Cake got along well, it took a while for Jake to get used to Fionna though. Jake then introduced us to his own group of friends, Finn and Marshall." Marceline stopped her story there and looked back at Bonnibel, who was staring at Marceline. "Anyways, that's how I met everyone. Sorry for the long story."

"It's alright, it was a nice story. I liked it." Bonnibel smiled back at Marceline.

Marceline turned away as she blushed. _Nervousness coming back now_. She thought to herself. "So… the uh library is closing soon and I think Ricardio left… do you um still want the ah notes?"

"Sure." Bonnibel smiled and stood up, offering a hand to help Marceline up. Marceline gladly accepted the hand and got up. The two walked into the library and luckily, the only person present was the librarian who was waiting anxiously for four o clock to hit so she could finally leave.

 **A/N: Ok, so this has way more backstory than I wanted it to. Actually, I didn't think I would put any backstory in it. I also wanted to include a scene where either Ricardio beats up Ash, or Ash beats up Ricardio. They both deserve it but Ricardio's the bigger jerk in this story… so far. *cue evil laugh* Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the continued support!**

 **Side Note: I'm planning on doing another story soon set in Ooo. Theoretically, it's going to take place from before Finn and Jake to after Finn and Jake. So, basically it's going to be Bonnibel and Marceline's relationship before they met Finn and Jake, their breakup(sadly), Marceline's relationship with Ash, and what they were doing during certain episodes. If you guys think that's a good idea, leave a review about it. Woah, both author notes were so long sorry about that. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
